clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Flystar55555/2
This is my second talk page. See the old one here. Archive Hey, hopefully your new archive is okay, mind you, i used a wikipedia guide, not quite wikia. Anyway, Merry Christmas! --Vercool TALK 2 ME! 23:58, 25 December 2008 (UTC) I'm 780 days old with the Jetpack pin as my oldest pin. --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] (Talk!| Play!| Edit!| Learn!) 15:15, 26 December 2008 (UTC) I'm 1036 days old with the Shamrock as my oldest pin. --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Tigernose&action=edit&section=new|'Talk Penguin at my resort!'] 15:16, 26 December 2008 (UTC) 615 days old with Microphone as oldest pin. :) Sk8rbluscat's Talking Station I know... I fall for even my own!!!!! :O --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 16:57, 26 December 2008 (UTC) I don't know... I open in new tab and see if it is a fake or real! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 16:59, 26 December 2008 (UTC) I Only fall for these message things once because before I click on a link, its blue, that means I haven't clicked on it yet, but after I do, it goes purple, that means I've already been there, and when I do get new messages, the new messages words are purple and last change words are blue. --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] (Talk!| Play!| Edit!| Learn!) 17:01, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Sweet signature! The only time I actually fall for the trick is right after I rebooted when clearing cache, and cookies and that junk. I use CCleaner and I have to close the browser to go there. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 17:43, 26 December 2008 (UTC) I just added songs to my new MP3 player (it is a pink Sandisk sansa). --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 18:25, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Never heard of it. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 18:28, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Your Signiture is awesome! How do I give my signiture a different colour backround or a different font? Right now im using a picture! Lol. -- (Talk!| Play!| Edit!| Learn!) 18:38, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Okay, Where do I find your old signiture? -- (Talk!| Play!| Edit!| Learn!) 18:46, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Hows this signiture? --[[User:Metalmanager|''Metalmanager]] [[User talk:Metalmanager|Talk To Me!]] 19:00, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks! --[[User:Metalmanager|Metalmanager]] [[User talk:Metalmanager|Talk To Me!]] 19:53, 26 December 2008 (UTC) P.S: Should I add a little picture in my signiture to make it better? RfA Hello, do you want to vote for, against or neutral towards my rollback request? Thanks! Vercool TALK 2 ME! 22:31, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Sk8itbot Talking station Hey, make me rb plz, i got 5 votes --Sk8itbot08 my first pin, Jetpack Talk to me,please, I dont get out much... Click 22:45, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Oh, ok, thanks anywho, are any of those guys online? --Sk8itbot08 my first pin, Jetpack Talk to me,please, I dont get out much... Click 22:49, 26 December 2008 (UTC) 1000 edits Hey Flystar! Im getting close to 1000 edits! w00t!!!! --[[User:Metalmanager|Metalmanager]]'' [[User talk:Metalmanager|''Talk To Me!]] 22:54, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Hey, I voted against because there are way too many bureaucrats on this Wiki... I am the last one for now. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!' 23:10, 26 December 2008 (UTC) I have actually entered this Wiki in March 2008. You got welcomed in May 2008. I got welcomed in April 2008. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat]](TALK| )' 14:49, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Duh... --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat]](TALK| )' 14:54, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Ninjinian's Christmas Party You, yes you have been invited to my, yes my, Ninjinian's Christmas Party. Here are the details. * '''Party:' 2nd CPP Christmas Party * Date: Sunday 28th December 2008 * Server: Snowbound * Place: First at the Iceberg * Time: 9AM PST * Events: Tag, Multi-Player Games, Others Reply on my talk page if you can/cannot come!! Hope to see you there! -- Ninjinian ¤ CPP Blogger We don't want to have Wiki-wide conflicts, we DON'T want the Wiki to get another Crisis!!! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat]](TALK| )' 21:49, 27 December 2008 (UTC) I think 5 is wayy too many!!! I will be the last one for a while... TurtleShroom and Barkjon are bureaucrats... that's 7!! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat]](TALK| )' 21:53, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Its Stick-s wiki! not Stick wiki! my stupid S key is annoying me! --[[User:Metalmanager|''Metalmanager]]'' [[User talk:Metalmanager|'''''Talk To Me!]] 23:28, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Sorry, but Sk8itbot would kill me....He's the main webmaster, but you can go to the Requests for Adminship page on the wiki and request, you will probably get promoted as me and Skater are the only people there lol. --[[User:Metalmanager|''Metalmanager]]'' [[User talk:Metalmanager|'''''Talk To Me!]] 23:31, 27 December 2008 (UTC) I already knew about Sticks Wiki! I don't know much about sticks, sorry Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 15:39, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Wanna vote For/Neutral/Against me? If you do, then go here! --[[User:Metalmanager|''Metalmanager]]'' ♫♪☼♦ [[User talk:Metalmanager|'''''Talk To Me!]] 10:18, 29 December 2008 (UTC) How long will it take to Demote inactive sysops? --Metalmanager [[User talk:Metalmanager|''Talk to me!]] 15:54, 29 December 2008 (UTC) I'm listening to my MP3 player, (A real one!) --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat]](TALK| )' The LAWS I deleted them, I have surrendered. I urge you to Evacuate this Evil Land before you're exiled. I'm going to the Safety of the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki. It's better there. TurtleShroom, the Overthrown Webmaster Seriously. It's still fun there. Sysop No one will promote me for some reason, Sk8rbluscat won't and I've asked Happyface but he hasn't responded! --Metalmanager [[User talk:Metalmanager|''Talk to me!]] 19:32, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Whaaa? I thought this had ended! I thought it was fine now. TurtleShroom is back, and we already know the rules. --Metalmanager [[User talk:Metalmanager|''Talk to me!]] 19:35, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Arguments I am trying as hard as I can to keep an argument between me and TurtleShroom to, just that, between me and TurtleShroom. I am hoping that both sides will keep out of the argument until it is resolved. I have told people to stay out of it on my side, and I hope that, for the sake of the argument staying civil, that you do the same. I lose civility when more people are involved in these sort of fights. Alex White 20:47, 29 December 2008 (UTC) YAAAAAAAAY!! SK8RBLUSCAT MADE ME A SYSOP! WOOOOOOOO!!!! --Metalmanager [[User talk:Metalmanager|''Talk to me!]] 22:00, 29 December 2008 (UTC) We aren't twins, Sk8itbot is -CLASSIFIED-. --Metalmanager [[User talk:Metalmanager|''Talk to me!]] 22:58, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Well, I'm -CLASSIFIED- and Sk8itbot is -CLASSIFIED-. --Metalmanager [[User talk:Metalmanager|''Talk to me!]] 22:59, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Ok, I will keep that information completely safe (looks around room like ninja) Completely safe. --Metalmanager [[User talk:Metalmanager|''Talk to me!]] 23:02, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Well, I can type faster and Sk8itbot kinda rushes. Also, Sk8itbot's name is -CLASSIFIED-. --Metalmanager [[User talk:Metalmanager|''Talk to me!]] 23:07, 29 December 2008 (UTC) lol hey what's up? --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat]](TALK| )' 23:41, 29 December 2008 (UTC) block ip address... sorry i don't lkie to type right now... i am not interested right no... i am listening to my mp3 player, my 1 gig sandisk sansa... i'm bummed out because TurtleShroom deleted the law and kinda-caused me to quit. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat]](TALK| )' 23:44, 29 December 2008 (UTC) i had to create a new Windows user account... :P --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat]](TALK| )' 23:46, 29 December 2008 (UTC) I blocked that idiot! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat]](TALK| )' 23:48, 29 December 2008 (UTC) yeah... it wont be long until he vandalizes my page saying "I'm a " on my page! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat]](TALK| )' 23:50, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Well, it could happen! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat]](TALK| )' 23:52, 29 December 2008 (UTC) 313 days old and anchor is oldest pin. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat]](TALK| )' 00:33, 30 December 2008 (UTC) My original color was light blue. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat]](TALK| )' 00:33, 30 December 2008 (UTC) I am on Icebound at the Dojo because Club Penguin was acting up... --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat]](TALK| )' 00:42, 30 December 2008 (UTC) lol... I am on Icebound, ok? --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat]](TALK| )' 00:45, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Ok... are you on Club Penguin from Miniclip.com??? I am on Miniclip.com games on Club Penguin. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat]](TALK| )' 00:47, 30 December 2008 (UTC) I'm getting the same problem but it is weird, we are thousands of miles away from each other and we are having the same problems! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat]](TALK| )' 00:49, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Am I allowed to put myself on the Wall of Fame? --Metalmanager [[User talk:Metalmanager|''Talk to me!]] 11:45, 30 December 2008 (UTC) No. You may request to be on it throught the talk page, but you cannot put yourself or tell someone else to do it for you. --[[user:4th hale|4th hale]] (talk) 13:03, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Awards Hey Flystar, I'm giving you all of my awards, I've already given you 2, so heres the rest. --Metalmanager [[User talk:Metalmanager|''Talk to me!]] 12:59, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Award! You get two of my awards. I should've gave them to you a long time ago. --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Tigernose&action=edit&section=new|'Talk Penguin at my resort!'] 13:31, 30 December 2008 (UTC) I'm back from the "quit". was here!]] Jesus loves you because he died for you! :) :) TALK 17:10, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Edits Hey Flystar! I've got more edits than you! -- Metalmanager. TALK 14:51, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Happy 2009 to you too, If you go on my talk page and go on the bit about New years that I wrote, On my signiture it says December 31st then on the next sentence it's January 1st, It's funny. -- Metalmanager. TALK 14:58, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Oh ok, Even though I did vote For, I think it's for the best, Sk8rbluscat said that I should wait about a month and a half or at least 2 months before I put a request up, I think the same. -- Metalmanager. TALK 15:04, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Good morning! Good morning, Flystar, I have just woke up and I seen the Ball drop in New York City. I'm so excited it is officially 2009! I forgot my 2009 calander. That is the only problem I had. Have a great day, was here!]] Jesus loves you because he died for you! :) :) TALK 15:09, 1 January 2009 (UTC) --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ([http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Tigernose&action=edit&section=new|'Chat|'] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 16:51, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Sorry, I forgot your award! I forgot about you, so here is your award. Since I forgot about you, I will give you a flag I made for you. Sharkbate 02:47, 2 January 2009 (UTC) I've heard of it but I haven't played it. Anyway Guess what? I met a mod today! I met vader2006, thats Gizmo on his test account! I have him on film! I'm about to make Metal TV! -- _Metalmanager_ 21:56, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Re:Lucky Thanks! I interviewed him for Metal TV, He was Gizmo on his test account Vader2006, type Cpninja233 into youtube and you will find my vids! -- _Metalmanager_ 15:31, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Friend? Hey Flystar, It's me, Sharkbate. Why am I not on your wiki friends list? Your on mine. I even got you 3 awards. The flag, The Worthy Editor Award, and the Sharkbate Award. So can I please go on your wiki friend list? I only have Sk8rbluscat and you on my list. I want to be on your list PLEASE! Sharkbate 17:06, 4 January 2009 (UTC) No, I don't play Webkins. -- _Metalmanager_ 17:39, 4 January 2009 (UTC) famous friend Along with a few people on this wiki, i am friends with vader2006 who is Gizmo! ps. check out my new signature! ----Hat Pop TALK 18:33, 4 January 2009 (UTC) QUICK!! MY IGLOO!! ON FROZEN!!! GIZMO IS THERE! -- _Metalmanager_ 19:06, 4 January 2009 (UTC) RE: What Friends List I mean the Wiki Friends List on your user page. I wanna be on it PLEASE! Sharkbate 19:39, 4 January 2009 (UTC) vader2006 VADER IS ON FROZEN IN LODGE ATTIC!!!!! ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] TALK 21:37, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Saw you I saw you on frozen!User:CatZip888 I did.. I did see you with your Agent costume and the penguin was under 'Flystar55555'. It may have been a hacker, I don't know. RE: Interview If you read today's newsletter, you would know that you need to ask for the job in the DISCUSSION tab at my newsletter page. The site is on my user page. I will then put you through an interview. Sharkbate 01:47, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Sockpuppets Someone better hold Metalmanager back. i will go nuts on him and start WW3 wiki.--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 02:05, 5 January 2009 (UTC) No, World War three on the wiki!--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 02:07, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Ok. But they are staying blocked. Its a lesson to thm.--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 02:10, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Your Newsletter Interview Please go to User:Sharkbate/Flystar55555 Interview for your interview. Answer all of the questions. If I think your good enough, then you get the Job!!!! YOU PASS THE INTERVIEW!!!! CONGRATULATIONS FLYSTAR!!!!! YOU PASSED THE TEST AND GOT THE JOB. YOU CAN DO YOUR FIRST NEWSPAPER POST TOMORROW!!!! JUST GO TO MY USER PAGE UNDER THE SECTION, "NEWSLETTER" AND CLICK ON THE LINK. YOU HAVE TO DO THIS DAILY. NOT EVERY SINGLE DAY BUT EVERYDAY THAT YOU CAN!!! Sharkbate writes the page, you add sections. Your Job: Right now, you just add a section or two. It can't be a Joke, Comic, or Riddle. Your an Updater. If you do good, then you will be promoted to Joker & Riddler! Levels: You are currently a Daily Updater! You can get promoted to different levels for doing good work! *'Daily Updater' <-You are Here *'Joker & Riddler' *'Comic Maker' *'Events' *'Penguin of the Day' *'Mini Story Writter' *'Worst Penguin of the Day' *'Publisher' Good luck... the more better you get, the more faster you will get a promotion! Sharkbate 02:11, 5 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Interview Well, I just finished making the Newsletter tomorrow. (it is on my page) You can start adding sections but you can't make the whole newsletter until your promoted to Publisher. Your a Daily Editor right now. You can make sections as long as it doesn't include Comics, Riddles, and Jokes. You can also edit my sections to make them better. You will get promoted faster that way! Next you will get promoted to Joker & Riddler. Remember, work hard! Sharkbate 01:40, 6 January 2009 (UTC) You have just been Promoted (Newspaper) I told you that if you make my sections better you will get promoted faster when your a Daily Editor! You have just been promoted to Joker & Riddler!!! Your Job You are a Joker & Riddler. You need to come up with a joke and/or a riddle everyday. Riddle If you want to make a riddle, you have to right the question. Then write the answer in white text: EXAMPLE: I can run but not walk. What am I? Joke To make a joke, you need to write the joke and if it is a question type joke, write the answer in blue text. EXAMPLE: Nock, Nock Who's There? Peng Peng who? It's penguin not pengoo! Answer: A Nose Levels: You are currently a Joker & Riddler! You can get promoted to different levels for doing good work! *'Daily Updater' *'Joker & Riddler' <-You are Here *'Comic Maker' *'Events' *'Penguin of the Day' *'Mini Story Writter' *'Worst Penguin of the Day' *'Publisher' Good luck... Do really good jokes and riddles to get promoted faster! Sharkbate 21:35, 6 January 2009 (UTC) You have just been Promoted (Newspaper) I told you that if you make my sections better you will get promoted faster when your a Daily Editor! You have just been promoted to Joker & Riddler!!! Your Job You are a Joker & Riddler. You need to come up with a joke and/or a riddle everyday. Riddle If you want to make a riddle, you have to right the question. Then write the answer in white text: EXAMPLE: I can run but not walk. What am I? Answer: A Nose Joke To make a joke, you need to write the joke and if it is a question type joke, write the answer in blue text. EXAMPLE: Nock, Nock Who's There? Peng Peng who? It's penguin not pengoo! Levels: You are currently a Joker & Riddler! You can get promoted to different levels for doing good work! *'Daily Updater' *'Joker & Riddler' <-You are Here *'Comic Maker' *'Events' *'Penguin of the Day' *'Mini Story Writter' *'Worst Penguin of the Day' *'Publisher' Good luck... Do really good jokes and riddles to get promoted faster! Sharkbate 21:37, 6 January 2009 (UTC) I Know, Not much we need to put there, not any new happenings and Sk8itbot is still making it! -- _Metalmanager_ 23:19, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Well heres a list of things thats happened: * I'm a Sysop * I'm on the Fanon Wiki * Sockpuppets441 said that I suck * I had a breakdown on the fanon * I got really annoyed because this guy said on my fanon user "STOP IT GAY HACKER" * I quit the fanon * I came back to the fanon * I became one of the crew in the film on the fanon (you may not know about the film) * You said "Wassup" on my talk * And now I'm sitting here typing That's basiclly it! -- _Metalmanager_ 14:20, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Well, Yeah, and I'm supposed to draw a few things using Flash CS4 but I don't think it will work due my trial expiring. -- _Metalmanager_ 14:26, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Sharkbate's Newsletter Update You are one of the best staff on my newsletter! Yes, you are now promoted to Comic Maker! You can use MS Paint or draw it and scan it. You add a section on the newsletter called Today's Comic. As I said before, you are one of my best staff members. I'll be busy today so I need you to make today's newletter for Jan 11. I trust you will do good. Please do as best as you can. At the top, write Published By: Flystar 5555 in bold print. Then do a horizontal line under it. Then write, Welcome to today's newsletter. Then do the following sections: *Help Wanted *Member Party *Joke *Riddle *Today's Tour *Today's Comic The category is all ready there! Good luck, [[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate']] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! RE: Newsletter You just click on the, New! Add Images, button while your editing the page. Then click upload and choose the image from your computer. Try that! Can you still write the newsletter for me though? From, [[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate']] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! My Name Please Don't say the names of random banned people on my talk page as your comments will be removed.-- ₪ 非常に巧妙なスパイ 16:30, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Sharkbate's Newsletter Hi Flystar! I will be gone for a while. After Jan 12, 2009, don't edit the newsletter. The Shut Down template will be there. I'm not quitting, I'm working on a MAJOR project! The Worthy Editor Award page is all ready shut down. I'll try to finish and return as soon as possible. P.S: I'm your buddy on Club Penguin now remember? I'm not on your friends list on your user page! I'm Snowman 1001! Don't you remember me? Hope to return soon, [[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate']] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! Fake message bar I want to inform you that it is not appropriate to mimic the Mediawiki interface on your userpage. The reason for this is that, while intended as a joke, many users take the orange bar seriously and will assume someone is trying to talk to them. This is especially the case for editors who fall under at least one of the following categories: #Administrators, due to the controversial nature of the actions they undertake #Bureaucrats, for the same reason #Arbitrators or Mediators, in case their attention is urgently needed on a case #Bot operators, if their bot is malfunctioning #Bots themselves, which are often programmed to stop running if a new messages bar is detected #Users using AutoWikiBrowser will be forced to stop editing if the software sees what it thinks is a new messages bar #Users engaged in a content dispute #Users who try to answer their messages quickly #Users expecting a response from someone This is not simply my decision, as I said. This is something which has been discussed multiple times by the Wikipedia and some Wikia communities, and each time it has been deemed to be generally disruptive by the community as a whole. I don't have a problem with this being done on April Fools Day, if you'd like to put it back up for that day only, as that is a day when we all try to have a little fun. However, most other times we're here to build an encyclopedia, and fake message bars can be distracting to that purpose. I hope that helps to explain this some, although do let me know if you have any more questions. I under stand that this community is small and we all know each other but, I do not want this bar to cause any disruption in the community. Mostly for the Bot operators and the Bots. Do you agree with my reasons? [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 22:22, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Sharkbate Newsletter! Hey Flystar! Everyday I need you to do your riddles and jokes! This will be your possion for a while until I get more staff! Another reason is because you are the best joker and riddler I've ever seen! Hope this is ok, [[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate']] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! Sharkbate Newsletter It's just I really like your jokes and riddles! I want you to think of a really hard riddle and a really funny joke for tomorrow! If I like it, you can be a publisher ok! Your Buddy, Sharkbate 04:26, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Rollback Hey it's Sharkbate! Can you tell me what to do as a rollback if I become one? I need to know what to do and how to do it! Please help! Sharkbate 04:32, 17 January 2009 (UTC) When were you not able to? -Metalmanager party Do you know how long the member party is extended to? ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User talk:Hat Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 15:15, 18 January 2009 (UTC) award here you go, you earned this ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User talk:Hat Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 15:27, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Hey Flystar! Cool Pic! I always wanted to be a beta, and, when you were away, I put on my beta hat! Take a look at this pic I took! P.S: Go to the Wall o' Fame and go into history. Then, click on the edit by TurtleShroom and the one below it (TurtleShroom's being newer edit and other being older) and see the change he made! P.S.S: Now that I'm on the wall of fame and have 2,000+ edits, will you change your vote on my request? or will you stay neutral? -Metalmanager Well, When the Co-Webmaster gives you a for vote it's gotta mean something! And if you change your vote, I will just need 1 little tiny small vote to be one! :D Metalmanager Yours. For definate. Metalmanager Yo! Flystar! What's up??? -- 18:53, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Sorry! 00--Sk8rbluscat-- No! I dont have move! -- 19:49, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Move the current page to Archive:Flystar Talk2, or I can do it! -- 19:51, 18 January 2009 (UTC)